I'll always keep you safe
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Dean always promised to keep Sam safe. What if he couldn't keep that promise. Limp - Sam. Death Fic.


Supernatural

I'll Always Keep You Safe

Plot – Dean always promised to keep Sam safe. What if he couldn't keep that promise? AU from 'Route 666'

'Route 666' spoilers

Character death.

One – shot.

Disclaimer – I don't own supernatural, Eric Kripke does.

AN – First story so please be nice. Reviews appreciated. Also, if there's anything I can work on, please tell me.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's POV.

God. It's so hard. Being alone.

I had one job. One freakin' job! And I screwed it up.

'Keep Sammy safe' Dad had said. 'Don't let anything hurt him. Protect him when I'm not around to'.

I promised Sam that I'd always protect him no matter what.

And I broke that promise. I failed Dad, and I failed Sam.

Guess were all screwed up now, in some way. Sam's dead. Dad's gone back to raging demon hunter and me. Me, I'm just screwed up all over. I'm reckless, tired and alone. Funny. We can save almost everyone else, but we can't save ourselves.

And it's all my fault.

It all started when we went on a job in Athens, Ohio. One of my old girlfriends, Cassie, her dad was killed in a car accident. Seemed normal till we put the dot to dot together and worked out that some psycho nut job of a spirit was haunting an old truck and basically killing the people that killed him. Problem was, I still loved her, however she had dumped me, thinking I was crazy because I told her the big secret about what we do. But when we met again, we realised we were stupid and that we still loved each other.

Sam realised this and told me that I should stay.

Stupidly I did.

So now, Sammy was all alone hunting demons and trying to find Dad and I was living the normal life he wanted. But I told him, before he left, I'd always be here if he needed me.

Flashback

_My arm around Cassie's shoulders, I prepared to say goodbye to Sam._

"_I'm always here, ya know, if you need me. I'll come running to save your ass". I laughed but inside, I was sad._

"_Yeah. I know" Sam replied and I caught a tear just outside his eye._

"_Hey" I laughed "no chick flick moments"._

"_Yeah" he said wiping the tear away._

"_Call me if you find Dad" I added._

"_Will do" he replied, getting into the impala._

"_Bye Sam" I said._

"_Bye Dean" He replied._

"_And look after my car!" I yelled as he pulled away._

_I saw him chuckle as he left._

End flashback

So I stayed with Cassie, and Sam kept on hunting. And he kept his word, a year later I got a call. He'd found dad.

But then, I got a call three weeks later from Dad. This time, it wasn't good.

They'd been in a car crash thanks to a possessed truck driver.

The impala was totalled.

Dad had a broken arm, three broken ribs and a bad concussion.

And Sam? Sammy wasn't doing too well. He was in a coma among other things.

So I headed straight to south memorial in Raleigh, North Carolina.

But before I left, I broke down.

For the first time in my life, I cried. Sammy was my brother, my only brother and my best friend.

I should have protected him.

But I didn't.

Flashback

_I rushed in there hell for leather, only to be stopped by a receptionist._

"_Please" I begged "I need to see my brother"_

"_Name"_

"_Sam. Sam Winchester"_

"_He's in ICU 13"_

_I gasped slightly. ICU? Sammy?_

_I thanked the woman and rushed as fast as I could to ICU 13._

_I got there and another gasp escaped my lips._

_Sam was… Sam was hooked up to a load of machines. Bandages and casts everywhere._

_Then I saw Dad. His eyes were sagged and broken. Sleeping now. But I could see the terror and sadness etched on his face._

_I walked in and placed my hand on Sam's forehead._

_He was so cold. Skin like ice._

_A tear dropped down my cheek. I heard a voice._

"_Dean?"_

_I whipped around._

"_Dad?"_

_We embraced; glad to be in each others company._

"_What happened" I asked. I needed to know._

"_We finally found THE demon. But, he was too powerful, he messed Sam up pretty bad. That's most of the injuries, the crash just made them worse" Dad replied._

_I gulped "Is he… Is he gonna be ok?"_

_Dad sighed. That wasn't good news._

"_I don't know son. The doctors said that he __had some pretty bad internal bleeding. They managed to fix it with surgery but…he lost a lot of blood. Couple of broken bones. Deep cuts made him loose more blood. But the worst is…his head got hit when we crashed. Dean. Sam has major brain damage. They say that's why he's in a coma. There not even sure if he'll wake up. All these machines, there the only thing keeping him alive at the moment"_

_For the second time that day, I broke down._

_I cried my heart and soul out._

_I thought 'why Sam?'_

End flashback

Why did it have to be Sam? Three weeks later, the doctors were about to give up hope. Dad was. When a miracle happened.

Flashback

"_I'm sorry sir. But I think it's time to let him go" one of the doctors said._

"_Maybe" Dad replied._

_I was shocked and I snapped._

"_What do you mean 'maybe'?!" I yelled._

_Dad looked stunned._

"_Your son is dying and you act like you don't even care!"_

_Dad looked upset._

"_I'm sorry…I just…I'm not ready to give up on Sam"_

_Dad smiled slightly and said "It's ok son"._

_Then suddenly._

_A cough _

"_Dad? Dean?"_

_Another cough._

_We whipped around._

"_Sam?" __We echoed._

End Flashback

Everything seemed alright. Then three days later, everything changed. Out world was turned upside down.

Flashback

_Me and Dad were in the canteen, when we heard an awful ruckus._

_Doctors were running about as a voice came over the intercom._

"_Code red. ICU 13. I repeat. Code red. ICU 13"_

'_ICU 13? Sam!' I thought and me and Dad bolted._

_We got to Sam's room and the doctor and a few nurses were surrounding Sam's bed._

"_Anything?" The doctor asked._

"_Still no pulse" A nurse replied. We gasped._

"_He's not responding" Another said._

"_Try the paddles. 1000 volts" The doctor responded._

"_Charging"_

_The doctor was handed the paddles and he placed them on Sam's chest. Sam's body bolted up and then back down again._

"_Again"_

"_Charging"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Again"_

"_Charging"_

"_Still no pulse"_

"_One more time"_

"_Charging"_

"_No. I'm sorry doctor"_

'_No!' I thought._

"_Alright" The doctor said as he put the paddles away. "I'll call it"._

'_No! Sam!'_

"_Time of death. 11:42 am"._

'_No! Sammy!'_

_For the third time in my life, I cried._

"_Sammy" I whispered._

End flashback

I should have kept him safe.

But I didn't

That day changed my life.

Dad left, determined to hunt this thing down if it was the last thing he did.

It probably would be.

After all, it was the last thing Sam did.

The day I became as reckless as he was.

And a week later, I was alone.

Because Cassie left me too.

Because I was too consumed by anger.

Flashback

_I opened the door to mine and Cassie's apartment only to see h__er packing._

"_What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" I asked._

"_No Dean. I am" she said._

"_What?" I was confused._

"_Look, I know you miss Sam. But what you're doing it isn't helping. It's not what Sam would have wanted you to do" She explained._

"_Don't bring him into this!" I yelled._

_She sighed. "I'm going to my mothers until you can sort this out"_

"_Cassie. Please" I begged._

"_Goodbye Dean" and she shut the door._

End flashback

In the end, staying with Cassie didn't help.

It only got Sam killed.

I should have stayed with Sam.

But I didn't.

It was all my fault.

I promised Sam.

Promised him I would always be there for him.

I wasn't.

He was too young to remember.

But I still promised him.

And I broke that promise.

Flashback

_We had just escaped the fire that killed mom. That almost killed Sammy._

_Dad was talking to some police men who thought it was arson_

_I was sitting with Sam trying to sooth him after what happened._

"_Don't worry Sammy. I'll always be there for you and keep you safe"._

End flashback

That night, I promised him always be there for him; keep him safe.

I promised him.

I should have protected him.

I should have kept him safe.

I should have stayed with him.

I should have been there for him.

But I didn't.

I didn't do any of those things.

I broke my promise.

I failed.

End

Please review. 

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
